thomasukefandomcom-20200214-history
SASUKE Oussland 2
23 will run Commentators 1-14:James Kando 15-23:Shinya Sugimoto Stage 2, Stage 3 And Stage 4:Ichiro Sakamoto Stage 1 60 seconds 1 dancing stones 2 rolling boulder can use the rail 3 seperating corners 4 ladder hang 5 surprise bridge 6 great wall 7 tarzan ropes Competitors Episode 1 1 San Mhi Tuyet Nhi 7. tarzan ropes. timed out next to the buzzer 2 Sonny Yamashita 6. great wall. time out. the rolling boulder didnt roll for a long time 3 John Minami 1. dancing stones 4 Kane Yamada 7. tarzan ropes. timed out 1 second too late 5 Seo Ono CLEAR 3.9 seconds left 6 Alan Salan CLEAR 0.1 seconds left 7 Ngoc Yamada CLEAR 0.9 seconds left Episode 2 8 Reo Ono CLEAR 0.2 seconds left 9 Balan Salan CLEAR 4.1 seconds left 10 Jamie Liang 1. dancing stones 11 Katsurou Hamasaki 7. tarzan ropes. failed with 6 seconds left 12 John Cossey 1. dancing stones 13 James Johnson CLEAR 7.0 seconds left 14 Yusuke Hioki CLEAR 13.1 seconds left 15 Jessie Nakamura CLEAR 10.9 seconds left 16 Yasuo Kuramochi CLEAR 11.0 seconds left 17 Jess Sato CLEAR 2.6 seconds left so far 10 out of 17 have cleared, we might have a new Stage 1 record! Episode 3 18 Nao Okazawa CLEAR 2.4 seconds left Rain Was Heavily Pouring After Naos Run 19 Minato Gid'On 1. dancing stones 20 Violetta Sioletta 1. dancing stones 21 Aya Sakayama 1. dancing stones 22 Yang-Min Kang CLEAR 5.1 seconds left 23 Cornelius Combrendandus CLEAR 0.9 seconds left 23 attempts 13 clears record! Stage 2 135 seconds 1 hop rocket 2 salmon ladder 3 wobbly bridge 4 spider walk 5 unsteady planks 6 reverse conveyor 7 danger climb Competitors Episode 4 5 Seo Ono CLEAR 39.8 seconds left 6 Alan Salan CLEAR 42.3 seconds left 7 Ngoc Yamada CLEAR 47.7 seconds left 8 Reo Ono CLEAR 86.5 seconds left 9 Balan Salan CLEAR 43.1 seconds left 13 James Johnson CLEAR 46.7 seconds left 14 Yusuke Hioki CLEAR 87.5 seconds left so at the moment 7 out of 7 have cleared! Episode 5 15 Jessie Nakamura CLEAR 82.1 seconds left. did lots of slipups but is the 8th in a row to clear! 16 Yasuo Kuramochi CLEAR 101.0 seconds left. the first to have a triple digit clear! 17 Jess Sato CLEAR 10.0 seconds left. went really slow and wasted 20 seconds on the wobbly bridge dancing because she knew she would clear easily anyway 18 Nao Okazawa 5. unsteady planks. was rushing and forgot to jump, a bit like Aya Sakayama on the steady planks in the last tournament 22 Yang-Min Kang 6. reverse conveyor. went really slow and accidentally conveyored himself off course. it is known he started dancing on the hop rocket slope for 15 seconds before actually hopping 23 Cornelius Combrendandus 4. spider walk. rushed the obstacle and slipped off of one of the bricks and fell into the water 13 attempts 10 clears Stage 3 140 seconds 1 propeller bars 2 pole bridge 3 crazy swayzy cliffhanger 4 floating boards 5 steeples Competitors Episode 6 Finale 5 Seo Ono CLEAR 41.5 seconds left 6 Alan Salan 3. crazy swayzy cliffhanger. time out. got to the steeples but he went on the slopey bit but only had about 30 seconds left, he went the wrong way and then had to come back and only had 19 seconds left, and when he climbed the truss to the previous checkpoint he timed out 7 Ngoc Yamada CLEAR 1.4 seconds left. had to go back to the crazy swayzy cliffhanger for going on the slopey part, it was now or never and she cleared with just 1.4 seconds left, phew! 8 Reo Ono 1. propeller bars. tried to move the bars but ended up falling 9 Balan Salan CLEAR 56.5 seconds left 13 James Johnson 1. propeller bars. failed jump to first bar 14 Yusuke Hioki 1. propeller bars. failed jump to first bar 15 Jessie Nakamura 4. floating boards. time out. slopey bit again 16 Yasuo Kuramochi CLEAR 60.1 seconds left 17 Jess Sato 1. propeller bars. span the 1st bar way too fastly and spun out of control 10 attempts 4 clears Stage 4 30 seconds 1 spider climb 2 rope climb Competitors 5 Seo Ono 1. spider climb 7 Ngoc Yamada KANZENSEIHA 2.4 seconds left 9 Balan Salan KANZENSEIHA 0.2 seconds left 16 Yasuo Kuramochi KANZENSEIHA 0.1 seconds left 4 attempts 3 kanzenseiha